Memorias
by Noir Nightray
Summary: Ambos permanecían en las memorias del otro. Desde sus comienzos, cuando no eran más que un fugaz rostro, sin mucha importancia. Hasta hoy. Haciendo memorias juntos. One-Shot.


Ambos permancian en las memorias del otro. Desde sus comienzos, cuando no eran mas que un fugaz rostro, sin mucha importancia. Hasta hoy. Haciendo memorias juntos.

* * *

Disclaimer: Bleach ves mio, también Toshiro, Byakuya y Ulquiorra, asi que no se acerquen a ellos =D (Mentira… Bleach es de Tite Kubo :(….)

Aclaraciones: Sigue del universo del anime :)

"Pensamientos"

- Dialogos

_Flash Back _

* * *

**Memorias**

* * *

Se pregunto cuando fue que en sus memorias comenzó a hacer acto de presencia aquella pelinegra. La primera vez que la vio, no fue tan importante para el. Era solo una humana en aquel tiempo. Una simple humana que con el tiempo descubrió que tenia la capacidad de ver hollow, y de poder luchar contra hollows débiles. De conversar con los plus.

También se recuerda vagamente de ella por el hecho que esta le insistía en que apareciera en aquel juego humano, fútbol. A principio había aparecido en aquel campo de juego por curiosidad, no tenia la intención de perder su tiempo que ese juego. Pero la vio tratando de fingir que no estaba herida y jugar con la misma disposición.

La victoria contra el equipo contrario fue aplastante, obviamente con la ayuda del Capitán, pero si es que ella hubiese estado al 100%, también el creía que ella y su equipo hubiesen conseguido la victoria. Tal vez no tan aplastante, pero la hubiesen conseguido.

Fue al termino de aquel juego, que el se dio cuenta de la capacidad de ella en ver hollows, y de tratar de salvar a sus amigos luchando contra un Menos Grande. La salvo. Y ella lo vio en su estado Shinigami, y entonces le pregunto por su hermano.

* * *

La hermana de Kurosaki Ichigo.

No sabia por que se sorprendía. Tenia un reiatsu alto, como su hermano.

Después sobrevino la Guerra de Invierno. Fue dura y cruel para con todos. En especial para su teniente. Y para Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

Años se pasaron desde el final de la guerra de invierno, años que aquella memoria de la pequeña humana, memoria que fue enterrada en el olvido de su mente.

* * *

Hasta que volvió a Karakura.

Por causa de ella.

No fue por ninguna causa romántica si es lo que están pensando.

Simplemente esta tenia un reiatsu impresionante. Tal vez mayor que su hermano cuando este tenia su edad.

Y un reiatsu igual de inestable.

* * *

La miro y una nueva imagen de ella se quedo grabada en su memoria. Había cambiado. Ambos lo habían hecho. Ella estaba mas alta, el cabello también había crecido, su piel seguía igual, sus ojos también. Ojos retadores, oscuros y enigmáticos. Figura atlética. El en cambio, por fin había crecido. Y como lo había hecho. En diez anos hay mucho tiempo para crecer. Ella ya tenia 21 anos. El muchos mas. Estaba alto, bien formado, pero siempre con su característica mirada gélida. Se dio cuenta que ella también tardo bastante tiempo admirándole. Le miro directamente a los ojos. Ella se sonrojo, y el en su interior, sintió algo extraño, un sentimiento diferente, algo que nunca había sentido. Pero fue un sentimiento agradable. Muy agradable, tal vez demasiado.

El entrenamiento fue arduo, pero era imposible no decir que aquella chica tenia un potencial enorme. Pero el entrenamiento no fue tan intenso, al final, ella seguía siendo una humana, y debía vivir como tal. El principal motivo de que ella fuese entrenada era para que pudiese mantener su reiatsu escondido y poder defenderse.

El fue el encargado de supervisar del entrenamiento que fue llevado a cabo por el Teniente Abarai Renji. Ambos les gustaba pelear, por eso a veces el tenia que pararlos y decir que ya fue suficiente por hoy. Después el se encargaba de acompañarla a casa. No era su obligación, pero algo le obligaba a hacerlo. Algo en su interior.

_Después de un intenso entrenamiento que fue interrumpido por Hitsugaya, ella arreglaba sus cosas para irse a su casa, siendo como siempre acompañada por el Capitán del décimo. Casi nunca hablaban, pero ese día seria diferente. Ese día estaba particularmente cansada, esa vida doble, entrenamientos dobles, su equipo de fútbol mejoraba cada día, y ella cada día estaba mas fuerte. Ya casi escuchaba el nombre de su zanpakutō!. Estaba especialmente animada. Pero su cuerpo no estaba en el mismo estado. Sentía que a cualquier segundo su cuerpo no daría mas. Y no quería que el Capitán la viera en ese estado, o tal vez peor._

_Fue por eso que trato de escabullirse del almacén de Urahara. ¡Y lo había logrado! Estaba tan feliz, caminando con dificultad, pero paso por paso, disminuyendo al máximo su reiatsu para ocultarse del Toshiro y de los hollows que pudiesen aparecer. Todo iba genial hasta que por un segundo su cuerpo no aguanto mas y de desplomo. Pero no alcanzo a tocar el suelo. Apenas recuperando la conciencia se dio cuenta que se encontraba acunada en unos fuertes brazos. Se sonrojo furiosamente. Sabia quien era quien la cargaba. Ese aroma, su reiatsu tan distintivo. Evitaba mirarlo, no quería verlo. Se sentía tan avergonzada que el la viese siendo débil. _

- _Tonta – escucho de pronto su voz, un toque de regaño con preocupación genuina – Por que te escabulliste en ese estado? Por que no pediste ayuda?_

- _¡No era necesario que vinieras! ¡Puedo sola! – trataba de mantener un poco el orgullo que le quedaba._

- _Sabes que no puedes sola – su voz, ahh esa voz, siempre tan seria y madura – Por que simplemente no pediste ayuda? _

- _¡Por que no necesito tu ayuda! No soy debilucha, sabes – aun no podía mirarlo, y sentía que aun estaba muy sonrojada._

- _No necesitas ser tan orgullosa, no es ningún problema para mi ayudarte – hablaba calmadamente, como siempre – Se que no eres ninguna debilucha, pero recuerda que tienes limites también, entrenas demasiado._

_No sabia como responder a eso, por un lado estaba feliz por el hecho que el 'no tenia ningún problema en ayudarte', por otro lado, seguía estando avergonzada. Pero se sentía mal al gritarle diciéndole que no necesitaba su ayuda, siendo que este se le había ayudado de tan buena gana. Siguieron en silencio por un buen tramo, pero Karin seguía con una pequeña palabrita en su garganta. Necesitaba soltarla._

- _Gracias – fue casi un susurro de su parte, pero el Capitán lo escucho perfectamente, en su rostro se formo una media sonrisa. Pequeña pero sonrisa al fin, solo que Karin al no querer verle se perdió ese hecho._

- _Prométeme que la próxima vez que necesites ayuda, me la pedirás. Se que eres fuerte, pero no eres inmortal, Karin. – Karin… ¡la había llamado por su nombre!, a pesar de estar avergonzada, sus ojos inmediatamente fueron al encuentro de aquellos bellos ojos turquesa. Esta vez fue el turno de que el se sonrojara._

- _Estas bien, Toshiro – también lo llamo por su nombre, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro._

_Siguieron su camino tranquilamente, en silencio, pero este silencio no era incomodo, era un silencio del cual no era necesario decir nada mas._

A partir de ese instante, se hicieron amigos, cada vez que el la acompañaba a su casa, sostenían largas conversaciones. Conversaban sobre el tiempo, sobre el pasado, sobre su futuro. Casi sin darse cuenta, se conocían bastante. Pero el tiempo de esas conversaciones tan agradables llegaron a su fin. Ella había acabado su entrenamiento. El, debía volver a la Soul Society. Era un Capitán al fin y al cabo. Tenia muchas responsabilidades.

* * *

Se despidieron.

Se miraron una ultima vez a los ojos.

No hubo palabras, ni promesas, solo una despedía visual mientras el desaparecía a través del Senkaimon.

* * *

Pasaron años hasta que volvieron a reencontrarse. Precisamente cuatro años. En ese tiempo, a pesar de no estar en contacto, ambos tenían la figura del otro en sus pensamientos. A pesar de que todavía aquel sentimiento en sus corazones no tuviese nombre definido, ellos seguían añorando reencontrarse. Ella ya con 25, toda una mujer. Una bellísima mujer cabe acotar. El con el rostro totalmente maduro, un hombre exquisito.

Ella a pesar de ser una hermosa mujer, sus relaciones no duraban mucho. Los fugaces romances que tuvo siempre terminaron. No sabia la razón de que ningún hombre la hiciese sentir como describía Yuzu. Una vez había preguntado a su hermana como se sentía una mujer al estar enamorada. Karin estaba saliendo con un muchacho, a sus 22 años. Él era bastante apuesto, detallista, y estaba realmente enamorado de ella. Él era bueno. Pero ella no sentía que fuese suficiente, y no sabia el por que. Así que decidió preguntárselo a la entendida en romances. Su melliza.

Lo que su hermana describía sobre como sentirse enamorada no era ni en lo mas mínimo lo que sentía hacia Takashi, su 'novio'. Cielos! Si hasta le costaba asociar la palabra novios a él. No sentía las manos sudorosas. Ni mariposas, moscas, abejas o cualquier otro insecto que pudiese sentir en el estómago. Tampoco sentía ganas de tocarlo o ser tocada por el. No había pasión, ni romance ni nada. Por lo menos por parte de ella.

Takashi, él, en cambio, si sentía todo esto y mas por Karin, pero realmente una relación como esa seria difícil de prosperar. Como serian novios si realmente ella no quería besarlo? No quería andar de manos con él? Y mucho menos pensar en hacer otras 'cosas' con él. El sólo pensamiento le hizo sentir un escalofrío, pero no un placentero precisamente. Cuando termino con él, a pesar de sentirse una pésima persona, al ver el dolor en los ojos de aquel sincero muchacho, se sintió definitivamente, liberada.

Después de eso, tuvo varias relaciones tan fugaces como esa. No sabia que era lo que estaba mal con ella. Por que no podía corresponder los sentimientos sinceros de aquellos jóvenes que iban a entregarle su corazón a ella?.

* * *

Su corazón ya tenía dueño.

Lo supo en el momento en que lo vio.

Sus ojos se reencontraron, y ella supo el motivo de no poder retribuir los sentimientos de otros hombres

* * *

Él apareció de sorpresa, bueno, por lo menos para ella, en la tienda de Urahara. Al verlo, reconoció los síntomas que su hermana le había dicho. Yuzu dijo que cuando sintiera todo eso, ella sabría que estaría enamorada.

* * *

Sus rodillas temblaban.

Sus manos sudaban. Sentía mariposas en el estómago.

Dios! Diría que hasta podría sentir un elefante bailando en su estómago ahora mismo.

Y sí, sentía ganas de 'tocarlo' y ser 'tocada' por él. Enrojeció furiosamente. Y corrió de ahí.

* * *

En el momento en que salió del Senkaimon, sintió un reiatsu mas que conocido para el encaminándose hasta donde el ese encontraba en ese momento. Sintió que su corazón bombeaba sangre con una rapidez sorprendente. Y eso que sólo la había sentido. Hace bastante tiempo que venía pensando en ella con mas costumbre de lo que debería. A veces se encontraba meditando a cerca de lo que aquella humana significaba en su vida. Hasta que Matsumoto lo sorprendió así de pensativo. Aún recordaba las palabras de su teniente al verlo en ese estado. No podía ser cierto lo que insinuaba aquella mujer, no, no podía, definitivamente.

Trato de no pensar tanto en aquella humana pelinegra que se asomaba sin permiso en sus pensamientos. Día tras día, cada vez que Karin aparecía, el se obligaba a pensar en cualquier otra cosa. No podía dejar que Matsumoto tuviese la razón.

* * *

Su teniente insistía que él estaba enamorado.

No podía, ella sólo era su amiga. Sin acotar que era humana.

No! definitivamente no estaba enamorado. Estupideces de su alocada teniente.

* * *

El Capitán del Décimo escuadrón conversaba tranquilamente con Urahara mientras éste le preparaba su gigai. Respondía tranquilamente lo que el ex-capitán le preguntase. Mientras que Urahara insistía en contar pequeñeces sobre la vida de Kurosaki Karin. Que tenía novio. Que había terminado. Que muchos hombres le pretendían. No sabía exactamente que era lo que aquel hombre tramaba, pero si es que algo sabia era que no debía confiarse de ése hombre. Él siempre sabia demás, siempre tramaba algo. Aunque algunas veces lo que tramaba era inofensivo, no le gustaba la idea de ser un ratón de laboratorio. Pero él seguía contando acerca de la vida íntima de Karin. Estaba enfadándose, se iría enseguida, no quería escuchar a aquel hombre. Tan desconcentrado que estaba, que no se dio cuenta que una joven aparecía en su frente.

* * *

La miró, y lo supo.

Estaba hermosa. Una diosa. Su cuerpo, su rostro, sus labios, todo era perfecto en ella.

Maldita Matsumoto, simplemente maldita. Era realmente increible que su teniente fuera quien tenia la razón.

* * *

Toshiro vio como Karin en unos segundo se quedó más roja que un tomate, y en otro, corría como si su vida dependiese de eso. Entró y desapareció de su vida en menos de dos segundos. Entrando en su finalmente listo gigai, siguió a aquella joven fugitiva sin darse el lujo de saber qué era lo que le dijo Urahara mientras se escondía detrás de su icónico abanico.

No podía ser que ella no quisiese verlo después de tanto tiempo. Se suponía que eran amigos? No? Estaría ella enfadada? Tantas preguntas en tan poco tiempo fueron formulándose en la mente del confundido peliblanco.

_Logró darle alcance a aquella joven que a penas verlo, corrió de él. Sin siquiera decirle un mísero 'Hola'. Gracioso, que justo le diese alcance en aquella colina donde se conocieron._

- _Karin! - habló ofegante el peliblanco mientras agarraba del brazo a Karin. Error. Sintió cómo si una corriente eléctrica hubiese pasado por todo su cuerpo. _

_Ella sintió lo mismo, por ese mismo motivo, tiró su brazo con la intención de soltarse del agarre de aquel hombre. De aquel apuesto hombre._

- _No! No te soltaré, dime que te pasa? Estás enojada conmigo? Hice algo acaso? - Preguntaba con su misma voz de siempre, pero ella pudo visualizar en sus ojos un poco de desesperación. Se sintió mal. No quería hacerle daño a él. No a 'él'._

- _Yo.. yo.. lo siento Toshiro – no sabia como empezar aquello. No podía simplemente decirle a aquel hombre 'Corrí por que me avergoncé al descubrir que estoy enamorada de ti... ahh! Y también que te deseo!' miró hacia sus pies al decir esto._

- _Karin, mírame! Somos amigos, no? Puedes decirme cualquier cosa – trató de calmarla diciéndole esto. Sintió un gusto amargo en su boca al decir 'amigos', pero al final eso es lo que eran, a pesar de sus recién descubiertos sentimientos._

_Cuando el capitán termino su frase, Karin sintió que se formaba un nudo en su garganta. Amigos. Sólo amigos. Claro, a ella siempre le dio la impresión que él sentía algo mas por aquella muchacha de la Soul Society, la teniente. Hinamori. Fue como si algo dentro se rompiese dentro de ella. Tal vez sus esperanzas._

_Dejó de tratar de huir de él en el momento que el pronuncio aquella oración, pero no levanto la cabeza. Tampoco lloró. Esa no sería ella, jamás! No dejaría que por causa de eso soltase lágrimas. Y mucho menos en frente de el._

_Toshiro no aguantó verla así, como si su mente estuviese en otro lugar, bien lejano. Que será que le pasaba a la pelinegra? Tal vez alguno de los idiotas que mencionó Urahara, le hubiese hecho algo a ella. Si fuese eso, que alguno de sus estúpidos novios la hubiese lastimado, el se encargaría de congelarlos. No sabía que hacer, pero no podía quedarse viendo como ella parecía lastimada a pesar de no querer demostrarlo, no podía. Así que simplemente la abrazo._

_Karin se sintió en las nubes cuando esos fuertes brazo la aprisionaron en un abrazo casi desesperado. Se sentía tan bien. Fácilmente podría vivir en esos brazos para siempre. _

- _Por favor Karin, dime que te pasa – la pelinegra regreso de su mundo de ensoñaciones al escuchar esa voz que le ponía los pelos de punta, pero esta vez, la oración se fue apagando al finalizar. Lo miró a los ojos y vio preocupación, desapreciaron en ellos. Quiso responderle, pero las palabras no salían._

* * *

_Así que actuó._

_Sus labios se juntaron al fin._

_Mientras ella sentía que aquel abrazo se intensificaba más, el sentía como ella enredaba sus dedos en su cabello._

* * *

Esa memoria ambos tenían grabado a fuego en su mente y en sus corazones. Ella realmente no esperaba a que él le correspondiera, y él, su corazón disparó a mil cuando sintió que los labios de ella fueron a su encuentro. Realmente en el momento pensó que se trataba de un sueño. Pero poco importó eso, su mente se apagó y su cuerpo reaccionó.

Casi un año se había pasado desde que ambos descubrieron sus sentimientos mutuos de aquella manera tan interesante. Mantenían una relación a escondida. Bueno, 'casi' a escondidas. Por el hecho que Urahara ya lo sabía incluso antes que ellos mismos, y Matsumoto, que a penas lo vio cuando volvió del mundo humano, ya supo que hubo un cambio inmenso en su querido Capitán.

A pesar de que el Shinigami se sentía como si estuviese robando parte de la vida de su amada, no podía siquiera pensar en vivir sin ella. Iba a visitarla regularmente, se veían a escondidas. Siempre recordará su primer beso, la primera vez que hacían el amor, la primera vez que ambos pronunciaron sin temor alguno esas dos palabras tan importantes. 'Te amo'.

* * *

Pero la vida siempre sorprende.

Un cuerpo sobre el pavimento da sus últimos suspiros.

Una muerte a veces equivale al comienzo de una nueva vida.

* * *

_Su vida realmente estaba siendo muy feliz, a pesar de que sus amigas, y su hermana insistían que ella debía conocer a hombres, tal vez alguno de ellos robe su corazón, le decían. Mal sabían ellas que su corazón ya tenia dueño. Era cierto que a veces la incertidumbre de no saber cuando volvería a ver a su novio, de cuando volvería a besarlo, a tocar su cuerpo, a perderse en sus ojos, hacía que ella se quedara triste. No era fácil ser la novia 'secreta' de un Shinigami. No cualquier Shinigami. Ser la novia del sexy-Capitán del Décimo Escuadrón de la Soul Society. Pero cada vez que él se aparecía por la ventana de su apartamento con aquella sonrisa, que estaba más que segura era sólo para ella, diciéndole 'Okaeri, Karin', hacía que se olvidase de los malos ratos, de los momentos de soledad._

_Realmente nunca estuvo más feliz. Hoy saldría con sus amigas. Tomarían una copa en un bar bastante concurrido. Ellas seguramente le insistirán que intente ligar con 'aquel bombón que no deja de mirarte', o con un 'debes dejar de cerrar tu corazón Karin-chaan', pero no importaba, las quería igual._

_Esa noche se había divertido demasiado. A pesar de todos los intentos de sus amigas de que ligara a cualquier hombre que la mirara, se había divertido mucho. Se disponían a regresar cada una a sus hogares,esperaban a que el semáforo quedara en rojo, para subirse al auto de Karin, quien había salido con la conductora responsable, por lo cual no había bebido ni una gota de alcohol. Lo cual ella prefería, no era una gran amante de las bebidas alcohólicas. Semáforo en rojo. Se dispusieron a cruzar la calle, siendo encabezadas por la pelinegra que no se dio cuenta de que un auto sin luces venía a toda velocidad en su dirección. Un conductor ebrio. Una chica muerta. Tres chicas heridas._

Cuando su familia se enteró la de muerte de Karin, las reacciones fueron diversas. Yuzu lloraba desconsoladamente. Ichigo estaba sin reacción. Isshin tenía una mirada triste mientras observaba el póster de su amada Masaki. Otra pérdida para la familia.

A pesar de que sabían que no sería la ultima vez que la viesen, siempre estarían separados por dimensiones diferentes. Karin se encontraba en la tienda de Urahara, junto a su familia, después del entierro de ésta.

No mentiría, lo más extraño de toda su vida siempre sería el hecho que había asistido a su propio funeral. Por alguna extraña razón, Urahara no había querido que le hiciesen el entierro de almas aún. Mientras, la pelinegra estaba en un gigai provisorio, para que así pudiese hablar con su hermana. Tranquilizarla. Decirle que vendría a visitarla todas las veces que pudiese. Que no llore más.

* * *

Que en la Soul Society ella sería más feliz.

De pronto el Senkaimon fue abierto.

Y ante el asombro de todos, salió cierto peliblanco con una sonrisa un poco triste en su rostro.

* * *

Fue totalmente una sorpresa para casi todos los presentes cuando Karin saltó a los brazos de Toshiro.

Otra memoria grabada en la mente de aquel peliblanco, fue el hecho de ser perseguido como a un mortal enemigo por toda Karakura, cortesía de cierto Kurosaki de pelo naranja. Y como su ahora no secreta novia lo había defendido. Dándole de cortesía una paliza a su sobre-protector hermano mayor.

A pesar de la sorpresa de sus familiares y amigos, ellos ingresaron al Seireitei juntos, como una pareja para la sorpresa de cada Shinigami presente.

* * *

**_Y ahora, juntos para la eternidad._**

**_Jamás olvidará el nerviosismo que sintió al estar ahí esperándola. Y nunca querrá olvidarse del sentimiento que broto en el al verla entrar._**

**_Con su vestido blanco, sonriendole._**

* * *

~Fin~

Holaaaa!

Yo se que debería estar actualizando "Murder Princess", pero no se preocupen! Estoy escribiendo :3 (no me golpeen jajaja).

Pero este one-shot salió como un regalo para mis queridos lectores!

Espero que les haya gustado!

Nos leemos :)


End file.
